PROJECT SUMMARY: CORE C The Animal Model Core will support the generation of genetically modified mouse and rat models for the in vivo analysis of newly discovered variants of VWF. The Core will function in consultation with the PPG Investigators to develop the appropriate experimental design and methods to generate these animal models, produce and validate the required experimental reagents, utilize the existing facilities and technical expertise of the joint Transgenic Core Facility of the Blood Research Institute (BRI) and the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) to produce the desired animal, and manage the distribution of the genetically altered mice or rats to PPG Investigators and the wider research community.